1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held multipurpose casing provided with a unit for reversibly extending a functional tipped device housed within the casing, for example, a ballpoint pen cartridge or a makeup brush, and, more particularly, to a hand-held multipurpose casing having a cylinder-type or screw-type actuating unit capable of reversibly extending such a functional tipped device, the casing also having an automatically operated protective cover for the functional tipped device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of makeup brushes, such as loose powder brushes, fan brushes, lip brushes, mascara brushes, eyeliner brushes, or brow brushes, have been used by women, and actors or other performers.
Most conventional makeup brushes are typically provided with manually removable protective caps for allowing users to conveniently use and store the makeup brushes. Such a conventional makeup brush comprises a hand-held casing, including a threaded rod housed within the casing and reversibly extending a brush from the casing by an action of the threaded bar or the threaded rod relative to the casing.
However, the caps have to be removed from the casings when it is desired to use the makeup brushes, and so it is inconvenient to users. In addition, the caps may be carelessly lost and force the users to pay money for the purchase of new makeup brushes.
It is thus necessary to provide a structurally improved makeup brush, with a protective cover being set within the casing of the brush so as to save the user from the inconvenience of losing a conventional removable cap.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a handheld multipurpose casing, which is preferably used as a makeup brush casing and has an automatically operated protective cover firmly set within the casing and used for protecting the functional tipped device, for example, a makeup brush, housed within the casing, thus preventing a careless loss of the protective cover and being convenient for a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held multipurpose casing, which is designed to be adjustable in its length as desired, thus being more conveniently usable in comparison with conventional makeup brush casings having fixed lengths.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held multipurpose casing, which is designed to have a cylinder-type actuating unit capable of reversibly extending a functional tipped device housed within the casing and reducing the number of parts of the casing, thus simplifying a production process and improving productivity while producing such casings.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held multipurpose casing, which is preferably used as a casing for writing instruments or makeup brushes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held multipurpose casing, which is preferably used as a casing for painting brushes.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a hand-held multipurpose casing comprising a front barrel, a middle barrel and a rear barrel, with a functional tipped device housed within the casing so as to be linearly and reversibly extendible relative to the casing. The casing has a cylinder-type or screw-type actuating unit designed to reversibly extend the functional tipped device. In such a case, the screw-type actuating unit has two spiral screw engagements, with opposite spiral directions.
In an embodiment, the hand-held multipurpose casing, comprising a front barrel, a middle barrel fixedly fitted into the rear end portion of the front barrel, a rear barrel movably fitted over the rear end portion of the middle barrel so as to be axially movable on the middle barrel, a functional tipped device holder having a functional tipped device at its front tip and housed within the casing so as to be axially movable within the casing in response to an axial movement of the rear barrel, thus extending or retracting the functional tipped device from or into the front opening of the front barrel, further comprising, a cap fixedly mounted to the rear end of the rear barrel, with two holding slots formed on the front end portion of the external surface of the cap at diametrically opposite positions, and a screw-type actuating unit movably engaging with both the functional tipped device holder and the cap through two spiral screw-type engagements with opposite spiral directions, the unit primarily converting an axial movement of the cap into a rotating action of a rotatable rod and secondarily converting the rotating action of the rotatable rod into an axial movement of the functional tipped device holder, thus extending or retracting the functional tipped device from or into the front opening of the front barrel.